A master-slave architecture may include a master device that controls one or more slave devices to which the master device is connected. The master device may include, for example, a controller, a microcontroller, an electronic control unit, or the like. The slave devices may include, for example, sensors (e.g., speed sensors, angle sensors, pressure sensors, etc.), actors (e.g., light emitting diodes (LEDs), light sources, etc.), hybrid sensor/actors, or the like.